Sci-Fi Chaos
by ManginG
Summary: Walter Bishop, en su desesperación por corregir el error que cometió por cruzar al universo alternativo, realiza lo inimaginable y construye la máquina que cree lo llevará a reparar su falla. Sin embargo, no es el único que usa dicha máquina. Esto desatará un verdadero caos que envolverá a todos y los llevará hasta lugares y situaciones que la ciencia no podrá explicar.


**Notas del Autor:**

Este es el primer Fic que publico, espero sea de su agrado. La historia es completamente original, apoyándome claro, en la personalidad y esencia de los personajes originales.

La historia se desarrolla en el periodo previo a la invasión de los Observadores y anterior a la muerte del décimo Doctor. Para que la trama fuera posible es necesario tomar en cuenta que en 'mi versión', el Dr. Peck fue abatido y no pudo regresar al pasado.

**Disclaimers**:

Tanto los personajes de Fringe como los de Doctor Who, no me pertenecen y son propiedad de J.J. Abrams, Alex Kurtzman y Roberto Orci; y Sydney Newman, C. E. Webber y Donald Wilson, respectivamente.

* * *

**1.**

Walter soltó un grito eufórico ante el estallido que los generadores de luz emitieron mientras que, al unísono, el mugido de Gene se vio ahogado por el bullicio, y las lámparas de todo el laboratorio parpadearon dándole a la estancia un aura decreciente.

Astrid acudió como relámpago tras trueno pensando ya en la inminente amenaza que creía tendría que enfrentar y controlar, con Walter experimentando sin supervisión. Cuando llegó hasta él, se detuvo en seco y no atinó a pronunciar una sola palabra a lo que sus ojos veían.

― ¡¿Qué fue eso?! ―Olivia acudió lo más rápido posible a la escena, seguida por Peter. Ambos estaban completamente alerta y un tanto asustados.

Olivia, con pistola en mano, barrió el laboratorio con la mirada. Con una rápida ojeada dieron con la fuente del barullo, lo cual les indicó que el único peligro ahí era Walter; enmudecieron al igual que la agente Farnsworth.

Frente al grupo había un armatoste que, como en ocasiones anteriores, no tenían ni idea para qué servía, sin embargo, este nuevo artefacto, aún humeante, era enorme. Estaba conformado por una columna central que se erguía casi hasta tocar el techo, parecía ser de cristal y tenía el grosor del tronco de un árbol joven, no más grueso que una pierna humana; por dentro tenía un complicado mecanismo fabricado del mismo material. A este pilar lo faldeaban diversos tableros con una infinidad de palancas, botones, y artefactos diminutos, incluso parecía que algunos de los cachivaches no tenían una función específica. En los tableros había también generadores, medidores y un sin fin de cosas que cualquiera habría pensado que el indicador de la velocidad de un automóvil había sido desprendido de su sitio y colocado en aquella máquina, o bien, que los artefactos de navegación de una nave marítima militar fueron ocupados para la construcción de aquel aparato que ocupaba buena parte dentro del laboratorio. Dicha máquina producía pitidos de cuando en cuando, como si de un artefacto explosivo a punto de detonar se tratara, y de verdad parecía que fuera a hacerlo; volutas de humo se escapaban por las rendijas y hubo, por un momento, una racha consecutiva de explosiones que generaron chispas.

El cuarteto pegó un brinco casi al mismo tiempo, a la par que los cables que se conectaban a la máquina desde distintas partes, ya fueran los que le brindaban corriente, los que le suministraban y aumentaban la potencia, o sabrá Walter qué más transportaban; se sacudieron con violencia.

Peter comparó aquel espectáculo con un embrión extrauterino el cuál es alimentado y mantenido con vida por diversas venas, también artificiales. Incluso parecía que respiraba… o latía, mejor dicho.

― ¡¿Qué les parece?! ―exclamó Walter alzando los brazos al cielo, para luego efectuar un baile triunfal sin poder contener la emoción―. ¡Lo he logrado, lo he logrado! ―canturreó.

El trío que le observaba sin comprender ni una mínima parte de lo que estaba pasando, intercambió una mirada entre sí, y fue Peter el que, silenciosamente, fue designado a tomar la palabra.

― ¡Eh, Walter! ―el joven extendió una mano hacia su padre mientras trataba de alcanzarlo. Este último ahora hacía una danza como las de los indios americanos alrededor de una fogata mientras profería murmullos ininteligibles de felicidad―. Venga ya, vamos a clamarnos ―lo tomó por los hombros y el científico reparó en él como si lo viera por primera vez. Enmudeció y tomó el rostro de su hijo entre las manos.

―Peter, lo he logrado ―le susurró acercándosele demasiado―. Con esta máquina al fin podré enmendar todo el daño que he hecho. Todo quedará como nuevo y el otro lado no se desmoronará como lo hace ahora y… no habrás muerto, Peter… la pena empuja a las personas hasta límites insospechados…

El joven se quedó boquiabierto.

― ¿Qué fue lo que lograste, Walter? ―intervino Olivia que bien había alcanzado a escuchar todo; ya con pistola en funda.

― ¿Es que no lo ven? ―hizo a un lado a su hijo y caminó hacia la rubia.

― ¿Es en serio? ―soltó Astrid anonadada, más para sí que para el resto. La muchacha se mantenía como hipnotizada por la máquina que aún no paraba con su incesante repiqueteo. La risa del Dr. Bishop la hizo regresar a la Tierra―. ¿De verdad funciona? ―quiso saber. No cabía del asombro, esta vez miraba directamente a Walter.

El científico sonrió de oreja a oreja y miró a los otros dos:

―Lo ven, hasta Astro sabe a qué me refiero.

Olivia intercambió una mirada con Peter y este se encogió de hombros.

―Hace varios meses, hubo un caso en el que trabajamos, y es posible que no lo recuerden por el caos que representó ―comenzó a explicar Walter haciendo gestos bastante exagerados como era su costumbre, ante el enigma que aún llenaba el ambiente―. Alistair Peck, el doctor Peck, concibió teorías extraordinarias.

Olivia frunció el ceño y asintió.

―Trabajaba para la NASA y daba clases de astrofísica para el MIT.

― ¿El que era experto en viajes en el tiempo? ―inquirió Peter.

― ¡El mismo! ―puntualizó Walter―. Se implantó una maya de Faraday, un escudo que le permitía crear una burbuja temporal alrededor de su cuerpo. ¡El que puso la teoría de la relatividad de Einstein patas arriba! ¡El gran Albert Einstein y el Dr. Peck estaban en lo cierto!

Peter intercambió una mirada con Olivia, empezaba a pensar que Walter estaba en uno de sus viajes provocados por el LSD.

―Walter, deja ya el misterio, qué tiene que ver el Dr. Peck con esto. ¿Qué es esa cosa? ―señaló a sus espaldas en dirección a la máquina que aún murmuraba.

Sin embargo, el científico ya se había puesto a bailotear por todo el laboratorio alejándose del grupo. Su hijo soltó un bufido.

― ¿Astrid? ―instó Olivia, esperando que la chica pudiera explicar lo que el otro no.

La agente Farnsworth había visto ya aquella máquina, mas ahí, en vivo, estaba cambiada de como la recordaba, no obstante supuso que el fin era el mismo. Siempre había creído que no era posible, que únicamente formaba una parte más del amplísimo rubro de la ciencia ficción, pero con Walter ahí, las imposibilidades se habían convertido en simples cuestiones: el pan de cada día.

Ante las insistentes miradas de Olivia y Peter, sólo atinó a decir dos palabras aún sin creérselo:

―Doctor Who.

* * *

**Agradezco se hayan tomado el tiempo de leer esta historia.**

**Si les gustó recomiéndenla y comenten.**

**Gracias.**


End file.
